So what if I'm human!
by jigokumamono
Summary: Hiei always hated humans, considering them weak. But he's about to get the shock of his life, when 3 siblings from a reknown human bloodline join the Spirit Detective Team. HieiXOC, minor KuramaXOC - I may also get some BotanXOC in the future...
1. What's their problem!

Having the reputation of a cold-hearted person is not the ideal way to make friends. Yet, Minatoya Miho didn't have any trouble with this.

As she hastily made her way to school-since she was running late once again-, the girl cursed her short legs for not allowing her to get any faster.

She stopped abruptly when she saw one of her friends, Yusuke. Yup, you heard right. Miho had befriended Yusuke, a guy who was already friends with her big brother and big sister-who happened to be twins and one year older than her-Chikako and Sora.

The so- called delinquent was one of the few people who saw past the cold exterior, realizing that the short girl was in fact a loud-mouthed tomboy. While Miho was, along with Keiko and the twins, one of the few who knew what a softie he was.

Thinking of which, recently there were more people in the group. Like Kuwabara and a new girl, Botan. Miho didn't mind ,she actually liked them, though she had to punch Kuwabara a couple of times to show him that his flirting methods annoyed her.

A few more strides, a leap and … BAM! she glomped Yusuke from behind, throwing him face-first on the concrete.

Sitting triumphantly on his back, she said in her usual cold voice "Letting your guard down, Yusuke? How pathetic"

"Indeed" she heard a voice and raised her head. Only then did she realize that her friend was talking to someone before she arrived, and that this someone was now staring at her with blood-red eyes. "How truly pathetic, detective" he went on "to be tackled by such a tiny human"

Miho gave him a cold glare that would freeze anyone on the spot-though this guy didn't seem to budge. "Well, excuse the hell outta me for not being an alien. It won't happen again, master" she replied with sarcasm dripping from any single word.

The guy didn't reply, he just returned her glare. Flame-red orbs met icy-blue ones, yet none seemed to step back. Inwardly, they both smirked with interest.

Emphasizing her every movement, she turned to Yusuke and helped him up. As he grudgingly dusted himself off, she said "Make sure not to get late, Keiko will skin you alive if you do, ok?"

He nodded, purposely ignoring her obvious pleasure at such a possibility, and stopped her as she was ready to take off again "Hey, will the twins come today?"

She shrugged "How should I know? They've been acting strange lately. First, Sora disappears to God knows where for a couple of days, and now Chikako announced she's gonna take the day off"

Heaving a sigh, she turned and started running again, waving above her shoulder…

The classes seemed to "fly" quickly today. Miho was really surprised at that. It was like time itself was passing fast, like something great was bound to happen.

After school, she searched everywhere for her friends. None seemed to be around. Though she did manage to find Keiko, who told her that Yusuke and Botan had gone along with Kuwabara at his house to watch a tape.

Not interested, she went home.

Living in a shrine was not an easy task, especially since she had to climb all those steps twice a day.

At the entrance of the shrine, she stopped. There was something in the air, something strong and … well, not human. Swiftly, she turned around … only to be met face-to-face with the statue of one of the protector spirits, the one that showed a bear.

She blinked and mentally slapped herself as she stepped away and got in the house. "That's it, no more ghost movies with the guys" she decided, managing to miss the strange shine in the statue's eyes …

As she got in her room, her eyes fell on a package on her bed.

Curious, she opened it. Two similar guns laid there next to each other, and next to them a note said:

"Don't touch them till I get back. We need to talk.

Chikako"

Pouting, she plopped on the bed, tugging at her hair "Seriously, what is everyone's problem today?"

PREVIEW:

"You mean-"

"I mean what I mean. We didn't help you up till now. But do you honestly believe Sora would spend all these days in the mountains, giving you information on that bastard, just for the fun of it? It's time for the Minatoyas to march to battle once again"

Next chapter:She's ready


	2. She's ready

**You asked it, you got it! Before I start with the 2nd chapter,some things that I felt like I HAD to say.**

**To wolvesrain17: thank you again for your encouraging words. It definitely made me want to update more, and I apologize for taking that long.**

**To Irritation: when I first joined (which of course was not too long ago) , I read that criticism is good , be it good words or not. I completely agree with that, as I intend to make writing my way of making a living. Fanfiction is a good way to test my abilities, and correct any possible mistakes I make (not in English, seeing as it's not my mother language, of course, but rather in the way I express the things I want to show the readers) , before I take the all-too-hard step of sending my own manuscript to a willing publisher. That being said, I always accept any kind of hints one can give me on correcting my stories. However, I don't like people who insult me to get their point across. Seeing as you don't like my characters, or the plot, you could actually tell me that, and in a civilized way. Mary Sues are an unfortunate trap that many writers fall into, though my characters do have flaws, but I never reveal one's full personality from the very 1st chapter. Also, fanfiction isn't all about canon pairings, you should know that by now, and while I'm not against them, that doesn't mean pairings with OCs are out of the question. It's not like I meant for this to happen, there are actually many animes that I can't picture with OCs, but Yu Yu Hakusho has no other canon pairing than Yusuke and Keiko, and maybe a bit Kuwabara and Yukina if you squeeze it enough. I was just quietly watching the anime again, and an idea popped in my head. Once such a thing happens, I can't ignore it, I have to write what's in my head. It's not like I want to "do" one of them, as a matter of fact, my personal favorites are Koenma and Touya. Don't be too quick to insult someone, especially with something along these lines , cause not everyone is enough of a psycho to wish for a 2d guy, and I say that without trying to boast about my personal life or anything. Finally, for your information, I am nothing like my OCs, in fact, I am something between Shizuru and Botan (depends on the case) , so please, if you have no other comment to make, try and avoid the stories you don't like, since you don't seem capable of giving constructive criticism.**

**To Eirdaru: I am aware that many think that the hot shortie would fall for a cold bitch, and many others vote for him falling him for a hyper ball of sugar fluff, and honestly, I'm afraid I can't take a side on that subject, seeing as Hiei never expressed any interest in any other female (Mukuro excepted) , and so I can't really be sure. So I just take a wild guess and pray the result will be acceptable. I understand what you try to say - that Kurama's OC will be sneaky while seemingly kind, or Botan's OC will be all bubbly and stuff, and of course Hiei would take the cold short girl. Actually, the 1st time I watched the anime I had something like that in mind. But after reading many stories in which such a thing happened, I figured it was old fashion by now. I agree, it would never work in that way, and I thank you for the hint AND the warning for the personality trait. I'm thinking that I should not let Miho in the current state I described her at first, though. My logic is this: She is a teenager, and teenagers are at a rather sensitive part of their life (for example, I believe her cold exterior is just for her own protection, it happens with many kids her age) , where they experience changes that result in them maturing, and thus bringing differences to their attitudes. Also, something that I feel obliged to tell you, cause your useful criticism really got me thinking on ways to improve the story I have in my head so far. See, Miho may seem cold, but in fact she acts differently with those she holds dear. With Hiei it's different. It's not just a love-hate common thing, instant attraction and all that. They hate each other, period. I respect Hiei's character way too much to make him fall in love without some other reasons for him to spend some of his time focusing on her, and that'll only be for a reason I keep a secret till later (and believe me, neither will her appearance nor her heritage matter) . But yeah, thanks again for helping me see it, I'll try to avoid it. In case you do go on reading the story, please feel free to tell me in case I fall in that trap, since I greatly appreciate your words.**

**Of course, thank you to LadyxAbsinthe for her comment on my description as well. I will try to improve it, seeing as this story is rather old (over a year), and it was until recently sitting in one of my notebooks.  
><strong>

**One more note, and that will be it, dear readers. I forgot to mention that the Minatoyas are not a powerful family in terms of military uses (while they're not defenseless, but they're still not as badass as the Urameshi team or some other powerful beings of the show, they just have a stronger sense of survival than people who are actually powerful and don't need it) , but I was actually talking about other fields that will be clear in next chapters. However, seeing as I was accused for the creation of a Mary Sue, I would like to give you a hint in two words: brood mare. That is all I'm giving you to help you see what exactly is good about both the males and the females of this family. And no, Miho is useless and powerless at first, with slim to none chances of seeing through the glamour between the human and the demon world, she is after all a normal student with no training whatsoever.  
>Also, just so you know for this chapter, there IS a reason that Kurama wil be acting this way in this particular chapter, and it's not due to a crush or any romantic feelings, rather it is ... nah, I won't tell you just yet, I leave it to the story to enlighten you.<strong>

**Sorry for the delay and the long notes, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>The figure that proudly made her way in the halls of Koenma's palace was a sight that made most ogres who worked there cringe and bow their heads in respect. She ignored them, as her blue eyes finally found the door she was looking for. Slim figure walking with ease, her white coat over her rather tight clothes managing to make her appearance a bit more acceptable, seeing as her tank top exposing her stomach and the top of her cleavage was doing a poor work of that, she made sure her short maroon hair were fine before reaching for the handle.<p>

Without hesitation or knocking the door, she opened it and stepped in the toddler's office.

Kurama and Koenma gaped at the sight of Minatoya Chikako, each for their own reasons. The prince was the first to snap out of it "Ch-Chikako, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a cocky smirk "Sightseeing"

He blinked "Really?"

She sighed "Of course not. Though" and she looked at Kurama "there are some admirable sights here". She smiled when he turned a nice shade of red. "Back to business. About Yukina's rescue-"

He waved his hand "Ah, yes, yes, thanks for offering, but my Spirit Detective will take care of it. No need to worry"

She scoffed "You didn't get it, Koenma. We're gonna help"

"B-But-"

"She's ready"

He stopped and his eyes widened "You mean-"

"I mean what I mean. We didn't help you up till now. But do you honestly believe Sora would spend all these days in that mountain, giving you information on that bastard, just for the fun of it? It's time for the Minatoyas to march to battle once again"

A sadness took over his features "Let's just hope that these ones will live longer"

His words didn't seem to bother her. Closing her eyes, she said "I will not make the same mistakes. And my siblings won't either. Though, sacrificing themselves for a good cause wasn't that much of a mistake on our parents' behalf"

Shrugging, she turned and went to the door. "I'll prepare Miho for the mission" she simply said and exited.

Kurama let out a breath – that he didn't know he was holding till now "Who was that?"

"Minatoya Chikako" the prince answered. "One of the elder children of the Minatoya family. Her parents died fighting a strong demon"

"She smelled like a human"

"She is. The Minatoyas are a human family that consists of Priests and Priestesses who have the right to marry. Though they're not born strong, they are trained to become so. They're ruthless when they decide to fight, with unique abilites, and reliable allies. It is said that they're accompanied by spirits – that are in fact rare demons. They are the ones who train them in the arts of war. Without those demons, the Minatoyas are nothing more than your common supposed-to-exorcise-evil-spirits priest". He narrowed his eyes at the fox "Now, I know that look, Kurama, and I'm warning you. Don't even go there. "

Kurama blinked innocently "Whatever could you mean, sir? "

"That lovestruck look in your eyes, fox. You can just forget about it, Chikako is the last woman you would want to court. Dangerous when it comes to seduction and manipulation of others, especially males. ". He waited for his warning to sink in, before explaining "I don't blame you, of course. I, too, often have trouble remembering that. But trust me, you don't want to fall in her trap. A Siren can break a man's heart in the worst of ways, and she won't even notice it or give a damn. "

The former thief gasped at that "A Siren?"

Koenma nodded "Yes. Her whole being is focused on decieving males around her in any way she pleases. Her voice, her body, her movements, even her stares are all a way to lure men in - and I fear it's hard to get out once done. But knowing it thankfully makes you a bit aware and thus cautious. Now, don't get me wrong. I really like her, and I admire the fact that she's using her feminity to its full potential, but I know this is her only power, and no matter how much I respect her, that doesn't mean I'll chop off my balls and serve them on a plate for her. A man has a pride, too, you know? "

"So they're gonna help us from now on?" the red-head attempted to change the subject and get out of the spotlight - after all, he was always one to act from the back stage, and he rather liked that, let alone the fact he could use this knowledge on the Siren to his own advantage.

He nodded "Seems so. They didn't help us till now, cause they were waiting for the youngest sibling to get ready. To be chosen by a sacred demon. Looks like it happened"

Turning his gaze to the desk, he murmured "Let's just hope for the best. I can't afford to lose more of them"

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_Who? "_

"_Tarukane"_

"_Why? "_

"_He knew who she was"_

"_How? "_

"_I don't know"_

"_I see"_

**Next chapter: **Abduction


	3. Abduction

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Koenma would fight shirtless in most of his appearances - in his teen form, of course.**

Chikako fastened her pace as she climbed the steps to the shrine she called home. It was finally time!

But her happy thoughts came to a halt when she faced her doorway.

There stood Kuro, the Black Asiatic Bear, the beast that had chosen to become Miho's protector. But not in his statue form. No. He stood there, fully in flesh, bones and fur.

"Kuro." she called, and the bear turned. "She touched them, didn't she? "

He growled and crouched. Slowly, his fur turned to clothes and skin, and when he stood up again, he was no longer a bear, but a human. A guy at his early adult years, with black eyes the tone of a charcoal, and spiky black hair that would reach his upper arms if gravity worked on them. A white bandana was tied around his forehead, the only different-colored speck of clothing on his otherwise full-black casual attire.

"She didn't wish for it. "he said, his voice raspy for not being used all these centuries. "She had no choice."

Her breath hitched "Where is she? "

He shamefully looked at the ground.

Chikako pushed him and quickly entered the house. "Miho! " she called frantically.

But no reply came her way.

She rushed to her sister's room, slamming the door open. A gasp left her lips at the sight.

The room was a mess. Furniture upside down, a chair broken beyond repair, the curtains were torn, and the window's glass was in dire need of fixing. The bed was like its user had a fight with Mother Nature herself. A total battlefield. And, worst of all, not a single sign of Miho. The box on which she had placed the guns was empty on the floor. Next to a small pool of blood.

She kneeled down next to the crimson life liquid. Then, she slowly smeared some between her pointer finger and her thumb, her blue eyes shadowed by deep thoughts.

Her eyes instantly widened. As fast as she could, she ran outside, where Kuro awaited her. She grabbed him by the collar, not caring at the time that she was physically threatening a guardian demon.

"Tell me, Kuro. " she hissed. "Did they get inside till the end? "

He shook his head no.

Releasing him, she asked "Who? "

"Tarukane. "

"Why? "

"He knew who she was. "

"How? "

"I don't know. "

"I see ... "

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, the look she gave him would be able to kill a human on the spot. He mentally thanked his luck for not being one.

"We're going after them. " she announced. "Ran! "she called.

A little girl with blue hair done in twin ponytails and large melancholic eyes in a deeper hue of blue rushed to her side, her aqua knee-length skirt swaying at her quick and nervous pace and the hem of her white shirt being twisted by her own fingers. As soon as she reached the Priestess, she transformed into a hamster. Carefully, Chikako picked the tiny animal from the ground and placed it in her bag.

Without another word, the eldest daughter of the Minatoyas marched down the steps, with a bear by her side, and a hamster in her bag ...

**Please, please, you guys, if you find any grammar mistakes (that are sure to be there), can you point them out and tell me what is the their correct version? Thank you!**


	4. Broken

**As requested, here is another disclaimer. I think I will talk about different characters in each chapter disclaimer. Ahem!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama would at least once be shirtless - training, preferably, something about a shirtless red-head during such hard work really makes a girl drool, if you know what I mean. *wink* *wink***

**A side note: this chapter is kinda short, but important all the same, as it shows what happened at the Minatoya Shrine during Chikako's absence. It takes place at Tarukane's lair, in Yukina's cell, where we see the guards placing Miho.**

They were coming again. Yukina knew it.

Weren't the tears she cried out for those poor birds enough? Did those greedy animals need more?

"Get in there!" a guard opened the door and pushed something on the floor.

No, Yukina corrected herself, not something. Someone.

"Sir, shouldn't we discard those guns she has? " Sakashita asked his master, who suddenly appeared at the door.

The evil man chuckled "No need for that. She's totally broken now. " He approached the numb form on the floor. Roughly, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him "You, my lovely Priestess, will give me some powerful heirs. I would have taken your sister, but you were unlucky it seems. "

Releasing her, he laughed like a maniac, and they all exited the cell.

Slowly, Yukina made her way to her cellmate. She kneeled by her side, and gently stroke her hair. The girl twitched and swiftly stood up, relaxing in the process, after seeing Yukina.

The Ice Maiden noticed the girl didn't have red or puffy eyes. She hadn't cried at all. In a sense, she was just like her.

"I won't hurt you" the Maiden said softly. "If you wish, you can sleep on my lap. It's kinda cold in here, and I guess it's my fault. "

The girl nodded and squatted closer to the demoness. She laid her head on her lap, closing her eyes and immediately drifting off to a dreamless slumber.

Tarukane had said she was broken. Glancing at the dried blood on the flesh of her inner thighs, Yukina didn't need to question how ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"What, there's more? "_

_"He wants her to bear him heirs. "_

_"What? ! "_

**Next Chapter:** It's personal


	5. It's personal

**Ok! This will be the only chapter in days to come, since I won't be anywhere near my laptop for at least one week, maybe even two. Anyways, how about we finally see things from the rescuing team's point of view? After all, poor Yusuke and his friends are already on their way to Tarukane's lair ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's a shame, though. If I did, most of the bad guys wouldn't be that good-looking. Honestly, it's killing me to see such hotties be so evil inside (I still mourn for Suzaku, he was so yummy! ).**

* * *

><p>Botan felt stupid. Why did she question Kuwabara's instinct? Now she was stuck on a demon spider's web!<p>

Thank God the guys got her out. But who would catch her? Oh, damn, she was really in for a very painful landing - or maybe not.

A shadow rushed from a nearby branch, and the next thing she knew, she was safe in a pair of strong arms. Looking up at her savior, she gasped.

"Sora? ! "

Minatoya Sora, as it was he who had caught her in time, smiled and put her down gently. Then he dusted and straightened his clothes, which, Botan knew, were successful in hiding a very athletic form, with muscles almost as buff as Kuwabara's, fixed his glasses, and gathered his shoulder-length maroon hair in a tiny ponytail. Before she could ask him what he was doing there, his pink-eyed gaze hardened, and he swiftly turned 180 degrees around - punching the demon who tried to sneak on him from behind.

A normal punch would never stop a demon, but Sora was wearing brass knuckles - special ones, too, seeing as he was a Priest. So, the vulgar creature was turned to nothingness, since it was a low-level one as well.

He turned to her again "Well, fancy meeting you here, Botan. "

The ferry girl blushed. That damn Priest always flirted with her, but, unlike Kuwabara, he was good at it.

"Sora, what are you doing here? " Yusuke asked the needed question.

He blinked "What do you mean? I've been here for days. "

"But why? " Botan asked.

He looked at them in total confusion "To gather information on Tarukane, what else? "

They all gasped. "How do you know about that? ! " they said altogether.

He snorted "Oh, c'mon, guys, who do you think provided Koenma with everything he needed to know? "

"Th-The informant was ... you? " Botan asked in disbelief.

He nodded "I'm a Minatoya, after all. "

"Minatoya? ! " she gasped.

"Yup. We're back in business. "

"I don't get it" Yusuke said. "What does his family name have to do with anything? "

"Long story" Botan and Sora said.

Suddenly, a cheetah rushed to Sora's side, scaring the hell out of the others. The Priest looked around alarmed. "What is it, Akane? " he asked the big cat.

A large form emerged from the bushes. It growled and locked its black eyes with the Priest's pink ones. Slowly, with heavy steps, it approached the group.

"Kuro? ! " now it was Sora's turn to gasp.

"Oh, wow, you actually remember names" a voice mocked him, as a girl with the same maroon hair, commonly known as his twin, stepped at the clearing.

"Chikako, too? Wow, what's nexrt, Miho? " he laughed.

Chikako's eyes narrowed "She's not with us. "

"Haha! " he laughed even harder. "Good one, sis, I gotta say! "

"I'm not joking. "

"Yeah, right. As if that would ever happen. Girl, if you haven't noticed, her Guardian is standing next to you in flesh and bones. "

A slap connected with his cheek, effectively shutting him up.

The group held their breath, as the tension between the twins increased.

" 'The fuck did you do that for? " he growled, touching his burning cheek.

She didn't answer. Instead, she said "Tarukane took her. _**After**_ he sent a man to rape her. "

His breath hitched. A lump formed in his throat, making it hard to breathe. "What? " he asked hoarsely. "But Kuro is not a statue. Kuro was there! "

The bear stood on its back legs and roared. Sora gaped at its open mouth. The tongue was ... clean, free of any signs. It couldn't be!

"He didn't make the contract with her" he whispered in realization.

She nodded, as the bear seized its outburst and fell on all four again "There's worse. "

A bitter now laugh escaped his lips "What, there's more? "

"He wants her to bear him heirs. "

"What? ! "he yelled. "Why would he do that? "

"The man didn't break her hymen completely. "

A gasp. And a realization much more important and forebodding than the fact that Kuro and Miho hadn't bonded yet. "The Deflowered Virgin" he whispered in disbelief and shock. "Mother was right. She had predicted it all along. "

"Sorry to interrupt ... nah, I'm not sorry at all, but what does that mean? " Yusuke barged in.

"A Deflowered Virgin", Botan explained "is a female of the Minatoya family that had her virginity barrier borken, but not completely. In a sense, she's both a virgin, and not. The females of that kind from that family, are rumored to give birth to powerful children. Obviously, Tarukane wants to make Miho bear him an heir, so that he can use the child's power afterwards to his own benefits. "

"That's sick" Kuwabara murmured.

"Well, Tarukane IS sick" Botan said seriously.

"Even so", Yusuke stepped forward "we can't allow you guys to be a part of it. It's far too dangerous. "

The twins glared at him, in a way that made even him shriek in fear.

"We're already part of it" Chikako said.

"Damn right" Sora added. "Besides ... "

"Now it's personal! " they both said in perfect unison.

_**PREVIEW:**_

_**"We've got to save her! They're taking her to Tarukane! "**_

_**"What about Miho? "**_

**Next Chapter:** Threats and Tones

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you will all say. How can the virgin hymen not be completely broken after the, you know, entrance? Well, let me tell you. Phsyically, it IS possible. Either by a half-finished rape act, or by a small-sized penis (sorry for the word, but there was not other way around it. ). An aunt of mine had the same thing happen to her when her first boyfriend was kinda small. Her doctor told her that due to the guy's small size, the hymen was only partially broken, thus she was still, at least biologically, considered a virgin. So yeah, it is possible for the hymen to be halfway intact. It also depends on the woman. Some of us have flexible hymen, some have hard hymen. The flexible is the hardest to break through.<strong>

**Biological notes apart, hope you enjoyed. See you guys when I get back and start updating after my vacation. Things are bout to get really interesting from now on. I smell some Hiei and Miho action coming on, woohoo!**


	6. Threats and Tones

**Well, this is embarrassing. Here I was, all cocky and stuff about updating the Hiei love story, and posting up a songfic for Squalo, and I didn't do it. The songfic thanks to my poor excuse of free time, the update because... ummm, it's really embarrassing, but yeah, it was because I had uploaded the wrong chapter on the Doc Manager. I know, laaaame, but seriously, by the time I figured it out, it was too late to start writing the right chapter. No worries, though, now I will surely do it right!**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, my name was NOT Togashi Yoshihiro, so no, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Tarukane couldn't believe it! What were the Minatoyas doing with those intruders? How did they find him?

The siblings had watched Yusuke beat the first of the Sankishu with amused smiles, and then looked at the security camera above them, posing and grinning - though their grins didn't reach their eyes.

"Hey, Taru-chaaan! " Sora said in a sing-song voice.

"Get readyyyy! " Chikako said in the same tone.

"We're coming for you! " they both winked.

An involuntary gulp went down the vile man's throat.

* * *

><p>"Botan! " Yusuke shouted.<p>

They couldn't attack the last demon of the Triad. It would prove dangerous for Botan who was now his hostage - an who was sick and tired of always getting caught!

"Shit" Sora cursed under his breath. "Chikako! "he called his sister.

"I'm on it" she replied and took a deep breath.

Letting her breath out, a sweet tune escaped her lips. A simple aria, that to others would sound innocent and meaningless.

But for the demon's ears, it proved fatal. His nose bled, his eyes widened in pain and agony, and he carelessly released Botan from his grip, doubling in an attempt to soothe his aching insides.

His torture wasn't over, though. With a leap, Sora got on him, his fingers wrapped around the creature's neck. All it took was some pressure from the teen, an the bones snapped like they were dry twigs.

He stood up and wiped the blood off on his shirt. Then, he turned to Kuwabara "OK, we're done with them. Kuwabara, is there any way you can communicate with Yukina? "

He blinked. "Why me? " he pointed at himself in his usual doofus way.

"Because, unlike us, you can sense spiritual energy better. "

The guy nodded and concentrated. A couple of mumbles and stupid sounds later, he turned to the twins "We've got to save her! They're taking her to Tarukane! "

"How about Miho? " Chikako asked. "Is she with them? "

"No" he shook his head. "She was left back at their cell, in a very bad condition. But I don't know where that is. "

"Bad condition? " Sora growled, clenching his fists.

Meanwhile, Kuro was sniffing the air. A snort escaped his muzzle, and the twins looked at him with expectant eyes.

"What is it, boy? " Chikako said. "You found her? "

The bear nodded. His eyes held a hopeful yet angered look. The group shuddered at the wrath the beast was trying to suppress.

"Alright, then" Sora said. "Chikako, let Ran out. "

His twin nodded and took the hamster out of her messenger bag. The little animal took its human form, making Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara gasp. Sora turned to his cheetah "Akane, you too. "

Within a flash, the big cat had also taken its human form. A woman was now standing in its place. Her red hair reached her neck, with a few bangs shadowing her forehead, in an attempt to make her somewhat cute. It was futile, though, seeing as her red eyes didn't lose the feline cunning glint upon change of form, and her red suit jack and pencil skirt with the high heels would make her comfortable in no other place but a multinational company's office.

"What are your orders, Sora? " her deep feminine voice asked in a smooth tone.

"Both of you shall accompany Kuro" he ordered. "Take care of any obstacles. He mustn't taint his hands - or paws, whatever - with blood, not until he bonds with Miho. Understood? "

The females nodded, and before the demons took off, Sora called "Kuro? "

The bear turned, puzzled.

"Make sure to bring my baby sister back, OK? "

He nodded, and they left, turning at the next corner.

"Now what? " Yusuke asked.

The twins shrugged.

"We're moving on, what else? " Chikako suggested.

"Hell yeah" Sora cracked his knuckles. "Tarukane is gonna pay. Nobody touches my baby sister. It just so happens that we'll save Yukina on our way to revenge. "

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Minatoya Miho, I, Kuro, shall protect and guard you. Do you wish to bond with me? "_

_"I do. "_

**Next Chapter:** Bonding


	7. Bonding

**As promised, here's the next chapter - FINALLY! Not much to say, except: RIP Neil Armstrong. We'll always remember you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not in the mood for some witty type of disclaimer, so I'm just gonna say it loud and clear, I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!**

A few more corners and Hiei would be at Yukina's cell. He just knew it.

As he was approaching, he could smell something. A scent filled his nostrils, a sweet, intoxicating scent that pulled him closer.

Could that be Yukina? No, he knew her scent, it was not possible to be her. But then, who was it?

He broke the cell's door and walked in. Quickly, he scanned the room, but there was no sign of Yukina. Yet, the scent was still there.

Was it a trap?

Something moved on the floor, and he saw a girl's body laying there. Cautiously, he made his way to her. He turned her around, gasping as he took a good look at her face.

It was that girl. The one who was with the Detective the other day. She looked like a mess, though her scent was the same; the exact same scent that had attracted him to this place. His eyes fell on her inner thighs. The skin there was stained with dried blood.

Not realizing his actions, not fighting his urges, not stopping himself, he lowered his head to those blood stains. It felt like he was hypnotized. He licked his lips, already craving for the crimson life liquid. (**Me: no, not in a vampiric way, read on to find out)**

Just one taste. Only a tiny little bit -

*Take one taste now, and it will be the last thing you gulp down your throat* , a deep voice said in his head.

The shock he felt took him out of his hypnotized state. He turned to the door, where a black Asiatic bear blocked the way. Be fore he could reach for his sword, the enormous beast had tackled him, pinning his smaller form on the floor.

He gritted his teeth. How the hell would he get out of this situation, without hurting the massive animal on top of him? Even **he** understood how rare this demon was, so he shouldn't cause it any harm at any cost.

The creature sniffed him and snorted. Slowly, it pulled back.

"Kuro! " a girl's panicked voice called from the door.

The bear turned, looking at the two female demons who approached the doorway panting. "Goodness! " the younger sighed in relief. "For a moment there, I thought you killed him! "

Kuro growled, and transformed. His human form took a few steps towards the girl "Ran, I'm a bear, not an idiot. I know I mustn't kill anyone before making the contract with Miho. Besides, he isn't an enemy. It seems he has the same blood with that Ice Maiden, Yukina. "

Hiei's breath hitched. He grabbed Kuro by the collar of his shirt "How do you know about my sister? Where is she? Tell me! "

The taller demon glared at him. For an unknown reason, Hiei felt so small, so unimportant and useless. A mere scum ...

He released Kuro and took a few steps back. Kuro, in turn, dusted himself off. "All in due time" he calmly said. "First things first. Your sister is fine, and this girl's siblings are on their way with the Spirit Detective to save her. We'll be joining them shortly. But before that ... "

He approached Miho. Gently, he took her seemingly lifeless form in his arms. "Miho" he softly called.

Ever so slowly, the short girl opened her eyes. She gazed up at him for a whole second, before her eyes filled with fear. She tried to push out of his embrace, but he held her tightly.

"Shh" he caressed her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "It's alright. I'm here for you. "

"For ... me? " she asked in a broken voice.

He nodded, growling "I'll make them pay for touching you in that way. I promise. I'll rip off their nuts and make them chew them down! "

She laughed a bit at this. Feeling that her fear was put at ease, he pulled back "This may scare you, but try not to move, OK? "

She nodded.

"Alright, then " he cleared his throat and continued in a stern voice. " Minatoya Miho, I, Kuro, shall protect and guard you at any cost. This shall be your coming-of-age. Do you swish to bond with me? "

"I do" she said, finally gaining control of her voice, though even **she** didn't know the meaning of all this.

"Then, by your own decision, behold! "he roared, turning back to his animal form.

Miho flinched at the sight, but she didn't step back. Being raped causes a woman to undergo many changes, after all.

Before she could comprehend anything else, the beast had grabbed her by the neck, and sank its teeth in her soft flesh. She gasped. A warm sensation that spread throughout her veins made her arch her back. Her eyes closed in bliss, her head dropped back, her fists grabbed forcefully the bear's fur - an action that made the terrifying creature to purr - and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

Meanwhile, Hiei was watching with an inexplicable kind of grudge. The whole scene looked like the one you see when two demons mated. He felt jealous that the bear got to taste the blood that was earlier calling for him, that it got the chance to sniff the girl's scent better.

Of course, he mentally cursed himself for thinking with the gutter at such a time and place. But for some reason unknown to him, he couldn't control it!

"Resist it" the older female demon said suddenly.

He looked at her "What? "

"The scent. Resist it" she explained in an indifferent manner. "Miho is now the Deflowered Virgin of the Minatoya Shrine. She doesn't only have the ability to give birth to powerful children. She also emits a scent that attracts male demons, luring them in, especially when bleeding, and making them think with the "lower head". "

"How about him? " he pointed at the bear, who was still attached to Miho's neck.

"Kuro is Mho's guardian" she replied. "Her familiar. Thus, it's physically and emotionally impossible for him to hold such urges for her, but he had to bite her. It was the only way to make a contract with her, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to kill anyone. "

"So, he doesn't count" Ran said. "As for you, please, Akane is right. Try to resist. "

He nodded. A snort escaped Kuro's nose, so he turned to the pair again.

The demon slowly pulled back. On Miho's neck, right where he had bitten, a mark was now formed. The same that the beast's tongue now carried. Steadily, Miho straightened her form. She then opened her eyes. Hiei gasped as he nearly saw the overwhelming power rushing through her entire being.

The girl looked at her familiar's eyes. Her gaze didn't falter, it now held confidence and determination. It felt like she was an entirely different person.

"Young Priestess" Akane called, as she bowed her head in respect. "Your siblings have ordered us to find you. Now, it is up to you to tell us what to do. What are your orders? "

Miho didn't answer. She simply took her guns out. With sure movements, she emptied them, leaving only one bullet in each.

She looked at Kuro again. Now, she felt like she knew him ever since she was born. Perhaps she did. "Kuro" she called.

The beast made a low sound to show he was listening.

"Are you ready for some blood? " she smirked. "It must have been a long time since you last killed something. "

Kuro roared, his blood already boiling from excitement. Her smirk widened "Very well, then. Let's go find my siblings and Yukina. "

With that being said, she jumped on his back. The bear didn't seem to mind the cargo. Miho turned to Hiei. "Are you coming or what? " she offered her hand.

"Hn" he simply said, and, ignoring her hand, he climbed up the beast's back and settled down.

As Kuro took off to wherever Yukina was, Hiei couldn't help but ask "Why did you empty your guns? You'll probably need those bullets. "

She shrugged "I'll only need two. I don't intend to use them on anyone else, except for one person. Kuro can take out anybody else. These two bullets will go on that guy. Each bullet for each of his heads. "

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"You wouldn't do that to me, would you? I mean, we'll be soon lovers, you'll be screaming my name, don't act like a heartless bitch now. "_

_"I'm sorry. I don't do dickless men. "_

**Next Chapter:**Vengeance

**Sooo, what do you think? It's really long to make up for all the time I was away with no updates at all. Hope it was up to your expectations. Now, a few words, cause I can already see people ready to eat my head off for some parts in this chapter.**

**I realize Miho seems broken one moment, as is expected of a raped teen, and then she suddenly toughens up, and knows what to do and shit. One can only wonder: "The hell? There's no way a recently abused girl can let a man touch her, then a bear attack her neck, and then be all fine about it like it happens every day! ". Please remember, though, that there are various levels of getting over the shock of being abused, and yes, I speak from personal experience (the 1st person kind of experience, too, though I'd prefer not to be more specific). Therefore, she does show some kind of fear from being touched in general, even if Kuro doesn't let her far away from his arms. As for the whole bond-ritual part, when you are in such a state, and the memories are fresh, it's not uncommon to act in a daze, so that far, she didn't really get what she was doing. The hatred towards her assailants is natural, cause 70% of the victims, after overcoming the shock, want those who caused them all this physical and emotional pain to be in a similar if not worse situation, and many of them viciously at that, too. Finally, for the rest of it, namely the part where she suddenly becomes all experienced-gunslinger and stuff, I warn you that she really is acting out of character at the moment, in other words, this whole bravado is NOT hers. But, since I don't want to give you any spoilers yet, I suggest you wait for the next chapter to see what I mean.**

**Please review, it helps my hands to write faster - how cool is that, huh? And if there's anything that needs to be corrected, please point it out to me, as I STILL don't have a Beta ...**


	8. Vengeance

**Finally some justice - ahem, sorry about that, I'm a very extreme fan of revenge when it comes to these things. **

**DISCLAIMER: Uh, no, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Seeing as there isn't a new season out concerning the characters' offsprings, nope, I really don't.**

Minutes later, they arrived at a closed door.

"Yukina is behind this door" Miho announced. "She's in trouble. Kuro, if you please. "

*With pleasure! * he roared in her mind.

One hit was all it took for the bear to break the door open.

*There you go* he smirked with satisfaction.

Indifferently, the young priestess climbed down, unlike Hiei, who jumped off as fast as he could. He rushed to Tarukane.

The ugly bastard tried to persuade Hiei to work for him. Telling him about Yukina's tears, about Miho's ability to give birth to powerful heirs, promising that Hiei would make money from the Ice Maiden, too, as well as having his way with the other girl as soon as Tarukane was sure he had planted his own seed in her.

Miho chuckled at this. How more stupid could this ball of fat and greed be? Couldn't he tell that Hiei was getting angrier and angrier at each words that fell from his slimy lips? Of course he couldn't, so the fire demon decided to shut him up with his punch.

The short girl decided to let him take it out on Yukina's torturer. After all, he deserved it. She was sure that if her own brother, Sora, was here, he would do the same. But after a while, the punches became fiercer.

Deep down, she knew that Hiei would be in trouble if he happened to kill a human. She didn't know how she was able to know such a thing, she just did.

Fortunately, Yukina stopped him. He relaxed and let go of Tarukane.

Kuro sighed in relief. *That's good. * he said. *If he hadn't stopped, he'd have killed him. He, as a demon, is forbidden to do such a thing. *

"Then, how about you? " she asked.

He shrugged his massive shoulders. *I'm not just any demon. I'm a familiar of the Minatoya family, a guardian, a protector. If I'm in need of protecting you, or if I'm following your orders, I can kill whoever I please. *

"I see" she nodded. "In that case, take them both away from my prey. "

*As you wish. *

With a leap, the beast grabbed the two siblings in his teeth like he would with his own bear cubs, and pulled them out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing?! " Hiei hissed as he squirmed to get free.

"Demons don't have the right to take away human lives" he heard Miho's calm voice, which made him turn to her.

She was looking coldly at Tarukane "And this guy, even if he's so despicable, is - in general terms - still a human being. But demon laws don't bind **me**, they have no say in **my **actions. "

Tarukane slowly opened his eyes. He coughed out some blood and looked up, only to see Miho standing in front of him, pointing his chest with a gun. He quickly stood up, waving his arms in front of him.

"Now, now, my little flower" he started sweating. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you? I mean, we'll soon be lovers, you'll be screaming my name, don't act like a heartless bitch now. "

"I'm sorry" she said in a freezing tone, clearly showing no indication of truly apologizing, and lowered her gun to his genitals. "I don't do dickless men" and she pulled the trigger.

A shot, a scream, and Tarukane was on the floor, crying in an extreme pain that Hiei wouldn't even want to imagine. Blood was splattered everywhere around the man's lap, who was still screaming in agony.

But Miho wasn't through with him yet. She took out her second gun and pointed at his head "And, what do you know? I, mostly, don't do dead men. "

A single pull, and Tarukane's brains were shot out of his head.

Kuro released Yukina and Hiei, both of which were still shocked. Botan, Yusuke, Sora and Chikako appeared just then, all of them gasping at the sight as soon as they entered throuh the broken door.

"Miho? " Chikako asked in disbelief.

Her voice was more than enough to pull Miho out of her trance. Yes, you guessed right, the girl wasn't in total control of her actions. She knew what she was doing, of course, but she couldn't stop it.

Her eyes got out from the haze they were in. They became a clear blue again. She gasped, taking a deep breath. Hesitantly, she looked around, taking in everything and everyone in the room.

"Where ... am ... I? " she asked hoarsely, before her knees went weak and the void engulfed her ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"What about the male demons? Now that she's the Deflowered Virgin, many will go after her. How can we stop this? "_

_"Ever heard of masturbation? "_

**Next Chapter:** Finally over


	9. Finally over

**And so, things seem to be over - at least the bad ones. Or are they? Read on to find out ...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, after all, I'm girlier in thought than you guys think, and the series has more action than I would have come up with.**

"Miho! " Sora shouted and rushed to her side. The girl fell in his embrace, and he held her tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispered with tears in his eyes. "We should have told you. "

"There's no way we could have prevented all this" Chikako knelt next to her siblings.

"She would have at least been ready! " he protested. "Chikako, promise me this. Promise me we'll tell her as soon as she wakes up! "

She sighed. "Fine" she accepted grudgingly. "We will. "

He sighed, too, and looked at the joint between her shoulder and neck. Under the ripped and bloodied shirt, a mark was showing on her skin. He smiled. They had finally bonded, good.

He looked over Tarukane's body. Seems like Miho had done the job. "Shit" he murmured. "I would have loved to give him a piece of my mind for touching my baby sister. "

Chikako pointed silently at the corpse. He looked closer. Then, he grinned goofily "Nah, it seems like i don't have to complain. My angel showed him what it means to feel pain before she went for the kill. That's my baby girl for you! "

His twin chuckled. Then, she remembered something and frowned "What about the male demons? Now that she's the Deflowered Virgin, many will go after her. How can we stop this? "

"Ever heard of masturbation? " he asked stupidly. "You know, give her a dildo, show her what to do, and ... BAM! She'll stop being a virgin altogether, but at least her scent won't attract demons anymore. "

Her punch connected with his head. "Were you born a jerk or are you just trying to be one? " she twitched, while the others in the room sweatdropped.

"You don't need to worry about her" a voice interrupted them, and they all turned to Kuro, who had taken his human form. "She is **my** responsibility now. I'll personally see to it so that no male will come closer to her than she wants. "

Gently, he took Miho in his arms and headed for the door. The twins didn't question his actions. He was her guardian now, and the rest should be left to him.

Yukina exited the room as well, in order to go see Kuwabara's condition. Yusuke and Botan followed her.

The twins turned to their familiars, who mutely nodded and went back to their demon forms. They both left the room, accompanied by Chikako, who stole a teasing glance at Kurama before walking out.

Kurama turned to Hiei, who was suppressing a smile as he watched his sister through the glass.

"Aren't you going to tell her? She deserves to know who her brother is" the fox questioned his friend.

"She deserves to be happy" Hiei replied.

"Aren't these two the same?" Kurama smiled.

Before Hiei could answer, Sora spoke up.

"You know" he said, standing next to Hiei with his hands in his pockets "he's right. Maybe you think that being who you are won't be the appealing image of a long-lost brother. But you're wrong. Your past doesn't matter anymore for those around you. Why would it matter for her? "

"He glared at the Priest "What would **you** know about my past? "

Sora shrugged "Enough to make witty comments about it, don't you think? Anyway, you've done great deeds ever since you met Yusuke, and you have shown great care for Yukina for so long, that, in a sense, your evil acts have somewhat faded away. If you ask me, we all are guilty for inhuman tasks. Miho just killed a man without giving it a second thought. But she was raped because of him. So, can you blame her? I most certainly don't. I know for sure, that if Tarukane was alive by the minute I walked in here, I would have killed him myself in the slowest and most painful way. And to think that I' m a priest ... "

Akane reentered the room, just before her master turned to leave. A few inches from the door, he stopped "By the way, since we're gonna help you with your missions from now on, I suggest you control your sexual urges around my baby girl, gentlemen. I wouldn't want to behead two fine guys like you. "

He chuckled a bit and exited. Hiei looked at his retreating back.

"He;s much more than he shows, isn't he? " Kurama asked quietly.

The cheetah snorted, making them both look at her.

*If you have thought otherwise*, she said in their heads, *then you're poorly mistaken. *

She proudly turned around, following Sora ...

Leaving both of the demons in their own thoughts ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"You're very arrogant for your height and age. "_

_"Confident would be more describing it. "_

**Next Chapter:**A new challenge

**I think Sora's speech was one of my most favorite parts in this chapter - other than the masturbation comment, I just love getting this guy hit! Anyway, back in high school I had to write an essay on whatever topic I found the most interesting, and back then I was REALLY obsessed with anime and manga - so, as you can guess, that was the topic I covered, focusing, if I recall correctly, on Full Metal Alchemist as my main example. During that research I did, I found an interesting article in a book, saying that manga and anime creators never really point out the white and black sides of any action any hero or villain would follow. On the contrary, this kind of art (cause, yes, I do consider manga and anime to be a form of art) focuses on shades pf gray. In other words, there is no supreme evil or supreme good, every action any person does, any thought they have, has a reason(be it logical or moral or not), thus no one is completely bad or good - they all belong in the middle. I really liked that kind of thinking (I still try to remember it whenever I watch or read something), so I thought of having one of my characters point it out as well.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Remember, one review the day keeps a writer's block away ;)**


	10. A new challenge

**As if I would let things calm down after so many chapters taking places before Hiei and Miho met. Come now, don't be shy, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own my OCs, and there are plenty of them around.**

* * *

><p>And so, the storm passed. Changing Miho's life for good.<p>

One moment she was a normal school girl, and the next she was a descendant of great priests and priestesses. With a familiar to prove it, nonetheless!

But she wasn't one to complain. She really liked the idea of helping Yusuke with his duties as a Spirit Detective. Life seemed more interesting now.

Yet, the happy days of rest would soon come to an end ...

* * *

><p>"So, you've lost him earlier? " Miho asked Keiko, who seemed to have lost Yusuke once more.<p>

She nodded. The Priestess sighed, rubbing her temples "OK. I'll see what I can do. "

"Thanks, Miho! " Keiko smiled an took off.

"That Yusuke" the short girl murmured. "What was he thinking, leaving Keiko all alone on their date? Men ... "

Her cell phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hello? " she picked it up.

"Miho! " Chikako shouted frantically on the other line. "Is Yusuke with you? "

"No, but he was supposed to be with Keiko. Can you believe he dumped her? What an ass ... "

"Listen! You **have** to find him! "

"What?! " she heard Sora from the other side of the line, too. She guessed they were together when Chikako called her. "Are you nuts? It's dangerous, she mustn't go alone! "

"Sora, there's no time! " Chikako said. "She's the only one who can find him now! You, sir, have to find Kurama and Hiei, and I have to inform Koenma! Miho, listen up! Find Yusuke immediately, you hear me? He's in grave danger! "

"I'm on it" she replied, hanging up before Sora could protest any further. "Kuro! " she called.

The bear appeared right on her side, out of nowhere. He sniffed the air and growled. She nodded in understanding to the sound. "Take me to him, boy! " she ordered.

He just ran off, with her following suit ...

* * *

><p>When she saw the building breakdown at the direction Kuro was taking her, she cursed "Shit! I hope he wasn't in there. "<p>

But she was proven wrong. Yusuke was indeed in there, though he managed to survive. She sighed in relief, but tensed up when she saw a muscular guy with him.

She didn't know him, but, from the descriptions she had heard, he looked like that Toguro guy. But wasn't he supposed to be dead?!

She carefully sneaked closer. And she heard everything. About the Dark Tournament. About Yusuke and Kuwabara being guest fighters there. About the fact Yusuke wasn't allowed to refuse. And about their team, that was supposed to be consisting of 8 members (A/N: I changed the number to fit the story, sorry for that).

The guy left Yusuke in his fear and misery, and approached his bike. Only then did Miho realize she was standing right next to said vehicle!

She decided the best way to deal with the current problem would be by actin cool and indifferent. So, she pressed herself to calm down and put on her usual cold expression.

Toguro reached her and looked down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be broken, crying in a corner for being raped or something? " he casually asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? " she asked back, grabbing a fistful of Kuro's fur to keep him from attacking the demon.

"As far as you can see, I'm not" he answered.

"Same here. "

He smirked "You're pretty arrogant for your height and age. "

"Confident would be more describing it" she shrugged.

His smirk widened as he threw a punch at her. She didn't budge. She didn't flinch or step back. Hell, she didn't even blink! She just stood there, waiting patiently.

The punch stopped inches away from her nose. Just like she had hoped.

He pulled his fist back and stepped away "You knew I wouldn't hit you. "

"I did" she nodded. "Yusuke needs 7 more members for his team. If I have guessed correctly, six of us would be Kuwabara, me, my siblings, and those two demons that work with Yusuke. We just need one more. You wouldn't hit me, cause your boss needs me in the team, for whatever twisted reason of his. Am I right? "

He nodded.

"Hey, you! Get the hell away from my sister! "

They looked up and saw Kurama, Hiei, and the twins on a rooftop. Sora was fuming.

Toguro ignored him and turned to Miho again "You have two months to find one more member. For your own good, I suggest you find someone useful. "

He climbed on his bike, and was ready to leave, when Miho called "Hey, Toguro! "

He looked at her.

"Your punch stopped about two inches away from my face" she informed him. "Mind you, this is the closest you ever got to me. Keep that in mind."

"You sound sure of my upcoming death" he smirked.

"I **am** sure. One of us will kill you this time. The rest of us will just make sure that this time you'll **stay** dead. Mark my words. "

He shrugged and took off. As soon as he disappeared from her view, she sighed shakily an dropped on her butt "Man, that was scary. This guy is a creep! "

*He's strong* Kuro stated.

"Tell me something I don't know. I nearly wet myself. I need to get stronger. I'm nothin but a weakling as I am now. I was lucky he didn't actually attack me. "

She looked up at her siblings "Sora, Chikako, guess what. I'm gonna participate in the Dark Tournament - whatever that is ... "

Sora sighed "Yeah, we know. Not like we have much of a choice. Say,guys, isn't there another person to put instead of Miho? "

The others shook their heads. "We're not exactly popular in either world ourselves. It's already hard enough to find **one** more member" Kurama stated.

"Oh, man! " Sora whined.

"No can do, Sora" Chikako said. "Come on, we've gotta find Akane and Ran and train. "

"Yeah, yeah. "

Miho turned to Kuro again "Oh, that's right! Can you participate, too? It would solve our problem. "

*I'm afraid not. Sacred demons like me don't have the right to do so. *

"Damn! " she sighed. "And I also need to find someone to train me ... "

The bear turned, walking off.

*No need to worry about that. Akane and Ran trained Sora and Chikako. It is one of the familiar's duties, to train their master themselves. So, I say you leave your training to my worries, what do you think? *

She didn't answer. But for some reason, she was really worried with the smirk she heard in his tone ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"I can't shoot you! I might hurt you! "_

_"I said shoot me! You might be up against opponents who'll be threatening my life or safety, or others who'll transform into me! What will you do then? Lower your guns and let them have their way with you? You'll be down the very moment you hesitate. Now, pull the God damn trigger! "_

**Next Chapter:** The training from Hell


	11. The training from Hell

**And we're finally in the Dark Tournament Arc! Boy, I love this Arc! Also, about time Miho started getting a little tougher.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. My creativeness can only do so much, I'm no miracle worker.**

* * *

><p>"Allow me to repeat myself" Miho twitched. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?! "<p>

She had to stop her rampage, as she saw a flying kick come her way. She dodged just in time, but only because Kuro didn't put much effort in the kick.

"Are you nuts?! " she shouted. "You nearly got me! "

"No, I missed" he said calmly. "It's been a long time since I fought with this human body, so I'm still not used to it. But the next time I'll hit the target, be sure of it. "

"Whatever" she sighed. "What are doing here, anyway? We've got a dojo back home, why did we have to get all the way here in the mountains? We're standing in the middle of nowhere! "

A roar made her flinch back and stop talking. Even though Kuro was in his human form, he could still be as frightening and mighty as his bear form. His sharp teeth proved it.

"Dojos are for mere morning practice" he growled. "You **can't **survive the Dark Tournament with just **that**! I've been there, Miho. It's not a nice place, trust me, far from it. Demons won't show mercy, just because you're short, cute, you have all the life beyond, blah blah blah ... Such sympathy isn't even shown to their own kind. And you are a **human**. With a 100% possibility to give birth to powerful heirs. And they will be able to smell that! For you, being there will be more dangerous than it will be for your siblings and your human friends. On the ring, your opponent won't just try to kill you. He will also try to finish your rapist's job, in front of all the audience. While the others will applaud his effort, if you're lucky enough and they don't dig in for some taste themselves. Even while going to the bathroom, there's a chance of getting attacked. For them, you're the perfect target. They won't stop coming till you're down. "

She lowered her head. He was right. If she was to survive in such a place, in order to help her friends, she had to first be able to make it through Kuro's training. She clenched her fists, determination now flowing in her veins.

"Alright" she said. "I'll do it. What do I have to do? "

He smirked "That's more like it. For starters, try shooting me. If you make a bullet so much as graze me, this training round is over. "

"What?! " she protested. "I can't shoot you! I might hurt you! "

"I said shoot! You might be against opponents who'll be threatening my life and safety, or others who'll transform into me! What will you do then? Lower your guns and let them have their way with you? You'll be down the very moment you'll hesitate. Now, pull the God damn trigger! " he roared.

She nodded, and, hating herself at the moment, she started shooting - even if she knew her mark was really off, being no experienced gunslinger so far. But as soon as she had pulled the trigger, he vanished from the spot he was standing at, only to appear right in front of her, with his sword in his hands.

He swung the blade, and the next thing she knew, she was flying back on a tree, with a large gash on her stomach. She winced in pain and coughed out blood, the copper taste leaving her in a nauseous state.

"You ... you're cheating" she panted, trying to get up, but failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he mocked an apology. "Was I supposed to wait around and welcome your bullets with open arms? Too bad this is not gonna happen then, huh? Now" he took an offensive position again "stand up and try again. "

Groaning and cursing, she managed to get on her feet. She pointed both of her guns at him, but he didn't give her the chance to pull the trigger this time. In a flash, she was on the ground, with another gash, this time on her back.

"Again" Kuro said.

She coughed out more blood, trying to ignore the urge to simply puke it out and get done with it.

*These are gonna be two veeeeery long months* they both thought, as the training continued ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Well, I'll be. You're faster than I thought. "_

_"Staying out in the wild with a sadistic bear that doesn't even let you sleep properly does wonders, if you ask me. "_

**Next Chapter:** Improved

* * *

><p><strong>I pity Miho, I really do. But, strangely, I also like this side of Kuro's. Yeah, I'm a major masochist, I know. See ya next Sunday for the next chapter people!<strong>


	12. Improved

**New one, new one! And here we'll see a small glimpse of Miho's progress. Let's just hope Kuro left her safe and sound - I swear, he's like a male Genkai. Isn't he supposed to be all "whatever my Mistress wishes" and stuff, since he is a familiar? Hmm, if my OCs were real, they'd absolutely hate me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I certainly don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sleeping while fighting? Only a genius would come up with that, and I'm sadly no such thing ... **

**THANK YOU, SuiLon434, FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW! YES, I FANCY KURO - JUUUUST A LITTLE - MYSELF, IF I WASN'T SO SET UP ON PUTTING MIHO WITH HIEI, AND IF I DIDN'T WANT TO AVOID THE WHOLE "TEACHER LOVES STUDENT" CLICHE, I WOULD DEFINITELY HAVE HIM CORNER HER, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *wink* *wink*. OH, IN CASE YOU WANT TO HAVE A STEADIER IMAGE OF KURO IN YOUR HEAD, THE GUY WHOSE LOOKS I "BORROWED" IN MY MIND ARE: SHIDO FUYUKI FROM GET BACKERS. IT'S ONLY THE LOOKS THOUGH, I HAVEN'T WATCHED GET BACKERS YET TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSONALITY THIS GUY MIGHT HAVE. AS FOR SORA, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU THE LINK WITH A BANNER I MADE WITH SORA AAAAGES AGO( UNFORTUNATELY, I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE GUY I USED, SORRY).**

"She's late" Sora whined for the millionth time, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and the twins with their familiars, had already arrived at the place they were supposed to meet with the captain of the ship that would take them to the island. But Miho and Yusuke weren't there. And there was still the problem of the 7th member ...

"She's - "

"I know she's late! " Chikako finally snapped at her twin. "Stop stating the obvious! "

He blinked, pointing at a point somewhere behind her "I was about to say she's here. "

They all turned and, sure enough, Miho was approaching them, with Kuro on her side. She seemed ... different, to say the least.

Her steps were full of confidence - more than her usual amount, anyway. Her eyes held determination and just a slight hint of arrogance. And her skin - the parts that were showing, anyway - was either covered in bruises and scars, or bandages.

"You monster! " Sora yelled at Kuro. "What did you do to her?! "

The beast roared to silence him, and Akane's cheetah form stepped in front of him, hissing to make her fellow familiar back off from her master. Miho sighed.

"Brother, no pain no gain" she said calmly. "Besides, it wasn't that bad. Though I miss a good, nice sleep. He said we didn't have enough time, so I wasn't allowed to do that. A nap here and there, but nothing too drastic. "

"When was the last time you truly slept? " Chikako asked suspiciously.

"Uh ... last time I saw you? " she hesitantly replied.

"That was two months ago! " Sora was now fuming. "Kuro, you nearly killed her! "

The bear raised his massive shoulders in what seemed like a shrug.

*I brought her back alive, didn't I? *

"Why you - "

"It's amazing how weak people tend to shout to prove they're strong" muttered Hiei.

Miho looked at him. She had never really done just that, the only times she had laid eyes upon him was when she met him with Yusuke, then back in Tarukane's lair, and when Toguro had come back to make their lives hell, but she was occupied with much more important things at both those occasions. "Please don't confuse any of us with the likes of you, demon" she sneered.

In a flash, Hiei was pointing his sword at her, the blade touching her neck. He smirked "Well, I'll be. You're faster than I thought. "

She returned the smirk "Staying out in the wild with a sadistic bear that doesn't even let you sleep a wink - at least properly - does wonders, if you ask me. "

The others gasped. Only then did they realize the situation those two were in. Miho had taken one of her guns out the very moment Hiei unsheathed his sword. So now they were both pointing their weapons at each other - at point blank range, nonetheless. None of them could make a move and live, so it was a draw!

Miho was lucky, because they all knew this chance was once in a lifetime, and Hiei would not make the same mistake twice, so this really was something spectacular for the team to see.

Hiei lowered his sword and turned his back at her "The name's Hiei, not **demon**, woman. "

"Hn" she lowered her gun in turn. "The name's Miho, not **woman**. "

They both hid their amused smirks, and turned to see Yusuke approaching the clearing ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Why is HE getting to sleep while WE are stuck up fighting?! I spent two hellish months training my ass off, I want some sleep, damn it! "_

**Next Chapter:** Why does HE get to sleep?!

**Well, seems like Kuro really follows Genkai's example, but hey,at least he let her have a nap or two, right? See ya people next Sunday~**


End file.
